


Skin to Skin

by river1983



Series: Tumblr Collections [20]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Soft Sherlock/John, They just cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river1983/pseuds/river1983
Summary: Sherlock remembering the lull of time between cases in his and John's relationship.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Collections [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Skin to Skin

Sherlock remembers every kiss, every touch, every skin to skin, mouth to mouth contact he and John shared. Every sense gets heightened when he feels John’s hands on his skin. He remembers their first kiss, after the high of a chase with backs against a wall of 221b, breathing heavily and laughing. A moment of euphoria, when he suddenly found John’s lips on his. He tasted of sweat and Earl Grey.

\--

He knows the feeling of John’s lips on his forehead when Sherlock is deep inside his mind palace, the feeling of John piercing his senses even when he’s deep in thought. His lips were always warm, and Sherlock always melted at the touch.

\--

He was beautifully familiar with the feeling of his head on John’s chest, feeling his chest fall at a steady rhythm. He had memorized his heartbeat, knowing the sound of each thump of the heart. He hoped he would never have to hear it stop.

\--

He loved the feeling of John’s arms around him. In the lull of the morning, with John’s arm loosely over his waist, heavy with sleep. In the kitchen, while Sherlock looks at skin samples, when John’s arm snakes around his shoulders as he gets a quick kiss. His skin is smooth, his touch soft and Sherlock can’t get enough of it.

\--

The feeling of John’s hands. Smooth, yet calloused from the trauma of war. His fingers nimble when the grasp Sherlock’s own thin palm. His touch was always soft, lingering, and every nerve in Sherlock’s body relished in the feeling. In the cabs on the way to the Yard, when John takes his hand Sherlock holds it tightly and doesn’t let go. When Sherlock’s too deep in his head and John just takes his hand, bringing Sherlock back to their world.

\--

They sit on the sofa in their flat, watching crap telly as John cards his fingers through Sherlock’s dark, curly hair. Sherlock closes his eyes, memorizing the feeling of John’s fingers on his scalp. Skin to skin, mouth to mouth, hand in hand. Them against the world.


End file.
